


Oblivious

by Milkovich_Murder



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkovich_Murder/pseuds/Milkovich_Murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia wasn’t oblivious. She had noticed the way they would blush and their hands would linger on each other for a second to long. She had noticed how Jason would hold the door for Peter or carry his books. Looking back on it, she really shouldn’t have been so surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, new and old! I decided that I would write a one-shot for Bare, A Pop Opera. It’s a lovely musical and if you haven’t seen it, you should do so now! (I don’t know why you’d be reading this if you haven’t, though) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bare, never have, and never will! (my paperwork was rejected)

Nadia wasn’t oblivious, not in the least. Even though her father didn’t acknowledge it, she was actually very smart. She tended to be pretty high in the class ranking, at least, she was above Lucas anyway. Nadia was also good at reading people and her brother was no exception. They had been around each other since birth and, if anything, it made it easier to read Jason. 

When Jason and Nadia had arrived at St. Cecilia’s, she remembered his nerves, his slight stuttering and shiftiness. Their parents didn’t notice of course, no, they were to focused on praising their perfect son for getting into the school, talking about all the fun he’d have and the friends he’ll make. No mention of his mediocre fat sister, Nadia remembered bitterly. Nadia had been the one to calm down her baby brother (“by about a minute!” Jason would always protest) and tell him that he’d be fine. They’d hugged and smiled and all the mushy shit.

The next day, Nadia heard a knock on her door and had opened it to see her excited brother. He had talked about all the people he’d met and this cool guy in the dorms named Lucas, Nadia had smiled and laughed and asked about his roommate, Peter. Jason went slightly pink around the ears, said he was cool, then changed the subject. 

During their freshman year, Nadia had noticed Jason’s constant glances towards his roommate and how he was so much more awkward around him than anyone else. She hadn’t read to much into it, though, they might have just been arguing a lot or something. Nadia was dealing with her own problems, she had been gaining more weight and been fighting with her roommate, Ivy, constantly. 

By the start of their sophomore year, Nadia and Jason were becoming more distant. As she watched Jason and Peter grow closer, she and Jason grew farther apart. She pretended she didn’t mind, but inside, it annoyed her. Jason, it seemed, had everything. Nadia only really had Jason and Jason was distancing himself from her. 

After Christmas break, Nadia noticed a shift in her brother and his roommate. They became closer, sitting next to each other more often, whispering together, studying together, alone. She thought that they were just becoming better friends and all throughout their sophomore year that’s all they seemed to be.  
By the time they reached their junior year, Nadia was getting suspicious. During the summer, Jason and Peter had talked on the phone for hours every week, like obsessive teenage girls and had seemed quite thrilled to be back with each other again. They were spending more and more time alone and they seemed to be in contact with each other constantly. She had wondered, but figured it was all just in her head and had just shaken off the odd feeling she’d get whenever she saw them together. 

She really shouldn’t have been surprised, not at all. She had noticed the hand bumping and blushing and secretive smiles. She had noticed the shoulder brushing and how Jason would hold the door for Peter and carry his books. She had noticed the laughing and glancing and that odd look Jason got in his eye whenever Peter was around.

So, when she walked into Sister Mantson’s Chemistry room, and saw her brother and his roommate, she really shouldn’t have been so shocked. Actually, shocked was an understatement, she was floored. She had developed little theories and guesses, but actually seeing them together was the final piece to the puzzle.  
If it had been anyone else, she would have run straight to Father. If it had been anyone else, she would have screamed. But it wasn’t anyone else, it was her brother and his roommate standing together, finger intertwined, making out. 

Coming to her senses, she stumbled backwards and quickly walked out of the classroom, shutting the door behind her, mind reeling. She thought of all the bumping and brushing and laughing and “studying” and was startled that she hadn’t come to this conclusion years ago. Sighing quietly to herself, she shook her head and laughed. 

Maybe she really was oblivious.


End file.
